A Depressing Tale
by WeWriteTheTruth
Summary: Being a vampire is hard enough as it is.. but what happens when you fall in love? With the prettiest lady in town, no less.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Our tale begins with a certain blue-haired man bestowed with the title 'Lord of Darkness'. Little did everyone know, he was a _vampire_. Though, you think it'd be quite obvious due to the pointy ears. Blood was the only thing that completely satiated his hunger, and even then, he longed for more.

Normally, the vampire known as 'Yami' could be found in one of the courtyards in town, attempting to seduce a lovely young lady and get her to come home with him – the curvier the better. The woman would soon find that what she had in mind, was not going to happen. She'd be dead within the hour, thrown into a stack of corpses where all his victims were tossed lazily.

Yami did feel rather guilty about leading the all young women on, especially when he saw the 'missing person' fliers around town.. but a vampire had to eat, right? This particular evening, he was setting his eyes on an absolutely gorgeous brunette. Calling her hair brown would be quite an understatement – it glistened, even in the dark of night, seemingly having faint traces of gold. Yami decided to approach her, thinking that perhaps just this once, he could have some fun before he drained her. She was that beautiful, after all.

The vampire took the woman's hand gently and pressed his lips to it. "Such a pretty lady must have an equally beautiful name, no..?"

The woman had been discussing the problem of the missing townsfolk with her brother. Feeling the lips on her hand, she knew she had been interrupted. "Excuse me? I was talking with my brother." She hit the vampire smartly on the forehead with her palm before turning back to her brother.

Yami stumbled backwards, a slight frown on his face as he rubbed his forehead. He had never been much of a fighter, which is why he resorted to getting poor, helpless, defenseless women to come to his manor. Now.. _this_ woman, oh boy. She was definitely a nine out of ten. At least. He just had to have her. The vampire couldn't help but stare at her large breasts and lick his lips. It had probably been a week or two since the last time he had eaten – he wasn't keeping track. ".. Pardon me, miss.. but I couldn't help but be stricken by your beauty. My sincerest apologies for _any _offense I may have caused."

"What?" the brunette questioned, arching an eyebrow. "You haven't left yet?" She sighed, "Christian, let's go inside. You never know what or _who-_" she shot an annoyed glance at Yami. "could be lurking around at night.."

She hadn't just called him a pervert, had she? The vampire's frowned deepened. His usual tactics just weren't working today. Normally, the women were wowed by his shiny hair – which he attempted to keep in perfect condition. Or his fancy clothing, which obviously implied that he had a lot of money to his name. The combination of the two was normally enough to get any young lady in his arms in a matter of minutes. But not today. He tugged at his sleeves nervously before snatching the woman's slender wrist before she could leave. "Please.. don't leave just yet, pretty lady. I haven't had the pleasure of learning your name yet."

She frowned, her brother having abandoned her to go inside. The woman sighed, tugging her wrist easily out of the vampire's grasp, "Alright.. it's Christina Knights."

Yami bowed low and using his most seductive voice replied, "It's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you, Christina."

".. What was that supposed to be?" Christina questioned, her fce growing stern. She grabbed a fistful of the vampire's clothing and tugged him downwards so she could look him straight in the eye. "I'm not the type of lady to be easily won over, you know." she said regally, drawing back her fist and socking him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"S-surely you must be mistak-" Yami was interrupted when her fist connected with his jaw, knocking one of his fangs out. It fell to the ground with a small 'clink'. Now, he was used to the occasional slap. But never this.

The woman had a polite and slightly mocking smile as she picked up the tooth, her shoes clicking as she walked after her brother.

The Lord of Darkness scrambled to his feet, holding his jaw – the punch had knocked him right onto the floor. He collected himself for a moment before scampering quickly home before the sun could rise. Then he really would be a goner.

Back at his manor, his two best friends were awaiting his return – two blonde bats. They got to their feet quickly, having been sitting right in front of the door. Blinking their wide, blue eyes they chimed, "Masterrr..!" The male bat ran forward and clung to his leg, while the female just stood back, watching.

The vampire smiled a bit at them both as he ruffled the male's hair, despite the throbbing pain in his mouth. He didn't want to worry them at all.

"How did it go, master?" the female bat questioned, folding her small arms.

Yami looked at her sadly and shook his head, "N-no dinner tonight, I'm afraid.." The bats both pouted, the vampire being the only one who was capable of feeding them. "Too bad.." she sighed, nodding a bit.

"I believe I'll be retiring early tonight.." the vampire stated with a small nod, pulling his cape close. The rejections always hurt a bit, but this one did the most. And not just physically. He did his best to give them a happy wave before shuffling off to his coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, when the sky grew dark, Yami was awakened by a sharp, quick rapping on his coffin - the culprit obviously being someone with small hands.

"Master, master..!" the bats chimed, quivering with excitement. "We found a princess for you! A princess!"

Yami cracked his eyes open and rubbed them, jaws gaping in a massive yawn. "You've found me a... what?"

"A princess! A princess!" the two blonde bats couldn't be quieted, "We think the best princess for you is the one suited for the _sun. _Y'know, opposites attract~" they chimed, clapping their hands.

The vampire burst out of his coffin dramatically, "P-perhaps you're right!" He pulled the bats into a tight hug, somehow climbing out of the coffin in one fluid motion. "You two are simply the best." Without another word, he left the manor as quickly as he could - having gotten instructions from the bats to where she lived.

.. Up on the balcony, he saw her. And his heart simply ached. Bathed in moonlight and clad in a pure white gown, she simply looked like a saint. Her dark brown locks framed her face perfectly, Yami couldn't help but sigh dreamily - his mind traveling into daydream mode.. or nightdream, I suppose.

When he began to move closer, his body froze of its own accord, his stomach experiencing a fluttering feeling. "I-I.. I can't.." the vampire was simply too nervous, feeling woozy from being even this close to her. Perhaps another day, when he had full strength. As for now, he'd observe her from afar.

The more he watched her, the more he just yearned. And yearned. A proof that love at first sight does, indeed, exist. He came to wonder.. what could she possibly be thinking up there on that balcony? She was so deep in thought, he was sure she wouldn't notice if a flock of bats came down from the sky. .. It was something to be learned another day, he supposed.

Yami sighed deeply, snapping out of his daydreams when he noticed her going back inside and shivering slightly. .. Oh, how he wished he could lend her his jacket. But, goodness. How long had he been here anyways? He glanced at the sky and yelped. The sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. The vampire quickly scrambled home, drawing his cape close around him.

Tomorrow, he decided. That's when he'd go to her. He couldn't wait any longer.

-thenextday-

The vampire climbed out of his coffin as soon as night broke, his stomach fluttering again. A feeling of queasiness washed over him as his knees wobbled. But was the _Lord of Darkness_ going to let this stop him? Oh no. He strode out of the castle, head held high.

Yami scaled the side of his true love's home, easily. Perhaps it was adrenaline, or perhaps he just wanted to see her that badly it was just somehow made possible. His legs turned to gelatin when he spotted her sleeping peacefully, hair spread out around her like a glorious halo. And that's when he noticed the rest of her - her white, silk nightgown draping perfectly across her curves.

.. H-he just couldn't wait. It wasn't possible, in his mind. The need for blood was pushed to the deep confines of his mind, the picture of this woman replacing them.

The vampire approached the side of her bed and crouched down, stooping low to press his lips to hers. He experienced a sudden wave of emotions, and suddenly, he didn't care anymore. His self-restraint had turned into some sort of an unquenchable fire, devouring everything in its path.

He slid his hand slowly up the nightgown, caressing the smooth leg before letting himself slide further.

The woman snored softly, twitching a bit at the sudden movement, but after a moment, stilled and returned to her quiet sleep. Yami inserted his hand into her underwear before beginning to slide it easily down her legs.

That's when the woman stirred, "What are yo-..." Her hand shot out as quick as lightning, catching Yami's in a vice grip.

His eyes widened fearfully, realizing what he'd probably done. Who'd love a rapist? He attempted to pull away frantically, before she could see his face.

The woman's grip was not one to be tested, unyielding. She sat up, glowering with eyes sharp eough to pierce your very soul. ".. It's... it's _you_!"

Him? The woman knew him? ... Oh, damn. This was _Christina_ the woman who had punched his fang smartly out of his mouth. The vampire's jaw dropped and he squeaked, "I-I'm so sorry..! I d-didn't.. I didn't mean it!"

"Obviously you did if you tried it!" Christina spat menacingly, grabbing a fistful of his clothing and pulling him so his face was about an inch from hers. "Pervert!" she drew back her fist and sunk it deep into his stomach, leaving him wheezing and breathless.

He was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

As you can imagine, Yami's protests and defenses did nothing to help him get out of this situation. Soon, he was dragged forcibly out of the courtroom by three guards and thrown into a damp, dark cell that stunk of old beets. He didn't know who had been in here before, but there was definitely a creepy looking skeleton in the corner that seemed to stare into your soul. It didn't help with how guilty he was feeling.. especially the bats. Oh, the bats. They probably thought he just went and left them.

Two weeks later.

The vampire coughed harshly in his cell, his throat feeling like newspaper that had been left out in the sun for weeks on end, about to be set ablaze. He could only imagine how the little bats were feeling.. and they were oh so much smaller. Could their little bodies handle it? Even the water seeping through the ceiling did nothing to quench his thirst, no matter how many times he tried it.

Placing his hands around the bars of the window, he came to a conclusion. He just had to get out of here. Had to. Removing his hands, he noticed something. Thick, brown rust covered the palms of his hands. .. If the bars were that rusted through, surely he could make them budge somehow. The vampire tugged hard on them, feeling them give slightly. Backing up, he covered the space in the cell and slammed his foot into the bars. .. Ow. He bit his lip, that had hurt. He tried again, and a third time. Finally, on the fifth try, they snapped with a loud clang.

Yami looked around nervously, hearing shouting voices coming closer. If he didn't get out now, he wouldn't have a chance. He wormed out of the small space rather easily, having lost weight since he was in prison. Once outside, he scrambled as quickly as he could back to his manor.

A loud wail greeted him once he was inside and he nearly fell over as two black, dark shapes attached themselves to his ankles. "Masterrrr..! Masterrr! You left us!" the blonde bats sobbed loudly, quivering.

Yami hadn't exactly been expecting a warm welcome.. but certainly not this. He crouched down and put his arms around their shaking forms. "I'm very sorry.. but I p-promise I'll fetch dinner after changing." The bats nodded shakily and wormed out of his arms.

He returned much later, having been lucky to made it before sunrise. The sun had begun to creep over the horizon, making his skin uncomfortably hot as he hauled the young lady home. Entering the manor, she clutched at his arm possessively. The vampire smiled handsomely at her, "I'd like you to meet someone." The smile caused her heart to flutter, making Yami's throat throb painfully. "Koumoro, Koumori..!" he called into the dark house.

The bats flitted into view and waved, "You're very pretty, miss..!" they noted before bearing their small fangs. Eyes widened fearfully, she had no time react as the three bloodsuckers sprang onto her.

The next evening, the lord of darkness was on a very important mission. He felt guilty enough about what happened without being thrown into jail. Gathering a large bouquet of roses, he scaled the side of her tower - having followed this route on the bricks before. Placed simply amongst the buds was a note that merely read, '_I'm sorry_'. He didn't know how else better to put it.

Christina didn't see the roses until that morning, when she reentered her room with a bottle of sake. Raising an eyebrow and taking a swig, she picked them up. The smell of roses had already started to permeate around the room. And that wasn't a bad thing. She realized these weren't any ordinary roses, either. Whoever had brought them had obviously spent a lot. Such a wide blossom could only come from one place. The king's gardener. That's when she noticed the note tucked behind one of the petals. After reading it, she sighed and crumpled it up into a ball. The man had seemed _sincerely_ sorry for what he had done.. but no. That's what he was trying to get her to think, wasn't it? The princess couldn't trust him. She threw the note across the room, but arranged the roses carefully in a vase.

The next evening, Yami had spent a small fortune on a crimson dress, decorated with a complicated series of beads that cut low on the chest. She had always looked beautiful in red, he decided. It would be a shame he'd never get to see her in it. Along with the dress he left a note - '_You always looked like an angel in red._'

The vampire's next purchase was a tiara covered in diamonds that sparkled that new snow. Nothing was too good for her, he decided as he placed it on the windowsill. '_I always thought you were a princess._' Call him cheesy, but he sincerely meant whatever he wrote on these notes. He was in love, after all.

Noticing that she was obviously a fan alcohol, what with the empty bottles strewn about her room, he bought Christina a large case of the most fancy and expensive wine. It took some work to get it up the tower and some near free falls - but he made it up onto her windowsill.

When he returned once again the next night with a ruby necklace, an elbow was hooked forcibly around his neck. "You're a real.. hic.. gentleman." a voice slurred, pulling him inside and causing him to nearly stumble and fall. It was easy to see what had happened, with half the case wine empty.

Yami still couldn't help but feel like he was going to be slapped.. or... kneed in the crotch. "I-I am..?" he stammered nervously, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes.. hic.. of course..!" the princess grinned stupidly and and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, causing the vampire's face to heat up to the shade of a ripe tomato.


End file.
